


Echoes of Eternity

by LilahLuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahLuck/pseuds/LilahLuck
Summary: Can the past bleed into the future? Are ghosts real? Even if they are, just what do they want? Gerard has always believed in ghosts but his friends are not so sure and as romance leads them into something dark, there is a chance that nobody is getting out of this alive....





	1. Dreaming

Midnight.  
A cold and clear night, a light wind sending clouds scudding across the moon as the valley lay silent. The odd owl and fox could be heard in the bushes and trees, the sky strangely silent without the birdsong of daylight hours.  
The stone of the Runswick Bay Viaduct stood black against the inky blue of the sky as it had done for the last fifty years, another monument to man’s continuing strides in the fields of science and technology that allowed him to travel distances previously unheard of in mere hours and days rather than weeks. It had been heralded as a modern marvel, the great steam trains now able to travel a direct route one hundred and thirty five feet above the valley floor and the fast flowing river beneath.  
The train now steaming toward it was a sleeper, carrying passengers and mail overnight between the two great cities of the north. One hundred and ten souls were aboard, sailors going back to the great warships on the coast, families going home after the Christmas celebrations and miners heading to look for work. Only the driver and fireman, the night porter and the guard remained awake through the dark, cold hours.  
No one had seen the cracks of course. The great central arch was so high up and the arrogance of the engineers so great that it had not been checked in more than five years. Even now it looked barely a scratch against the great span of the central arch, one hundred and sixty feet from pillar to pillar. Yet there it was, splintered bricks that stretched from top to bottom, the gentle fronds of the ferns that grew from it lifted by the breeze.  
It could have stayed that way for another hundred years, another decade or even another fortnight but as the lights of the great train glittered two miles away, the sands of mortar shifted in a stronger gust, another rivulet crack snaking down the bricks. The fates had spoken, the people still unknowing that disaster had become inevitable. There was no sound, no warning to be given, just the crumbling dust that was lost in the wind.  
The driver and fireman cooked eggs on the handle of the coal shovel, the heat from the train’s boilers making them fry quickly as great bellows of black smoke rose into the darkness. They were going at full speed, the pistons working the wheels that ground along the track, the noise erupting into the air and causing the wildlife to shrink back from the great metal beast.  
The train hit its top speed of eighty miles an hour just a mile from the viaduct, the two men in the cab concentrating more on their food than what was up front. The signals were primitive but there was no other train for miles, this was the only service until three a.m and in January even this seldom ran. The night train with its glittering oil lamps could barely be seen below, there would be few witnesses to the tragedy to come.  
The ground started to shake with the weight of the locomotive and its eight carriages, the added vibrations shaking more mortar away from the crack as the wheels touched the first few inches of the viaduct, merely seconds passed as the train lumbered on. By some miracle, even then, it may have made it. The bricks might have held enough for this train to make it, for death to be transferred to the next. But it was not to be.  
The driver didn’t hear the cracking, neither man began to scream until the front wheels of the train tipped, the funnel suddenly wrenched to the right as the bricks gave way. Iron work shrieked with them as the train started to fall, some passengers awoken only be being thrown from their beds onto the floor, the luckier ones tipped into bedsteads and furniture that snapped their necks before consciousness could allow them to grasp the true horror.  
The unlucky ones felt the motion and the freefall, coals from the fire flung back onto the first coach so that it burnt as it fell, a great orange meteor that lit up the valley for those brief seconds that stretched for hours. There was no-one to hear it, no-one would even realise until a poacher managed to run back to his tiny village to alert the constable to what he had only seen from a distance and could not quite believe, even if there had been rescue available it would not have mattered.  
The valley floor was now ablaze with fire and smoke, the heather burning away as carriages, train and people burned. There was silence now and only the smoke billowed skyward, to the human ear there was nothing more. The animal and birdlife had fled, terrified by this great inferno and something else.  
For there was something else, souls heading out in a rush of fear and distress. Screaming souls that were not ready to change state, that had been wrenched from one life to no understanding of the next. An energy of spent life and increasing anger that spiralled up and out, spreading across the dark in a rolling wave that could be felt by a few and terrified them. A great rolling screaming wave of hate that engulfed everything….  
“Lily, Lily…talk to me. Wake the fuck up !”  
Lily shook herself, eyes widening as the dream faded back and she focused on the half lit room. Her room, the prints and artwork scattered around added to the piles of notes and her laptop on the bed. Claire grinned, sweeping the curtains back and then turning to her still dazed best friend.  
“It’s nearly eight, you said not to let you oversleep. Besides, who were you dreaming about to be thrashing around like that?”  
“Nightmare I think.”  
Claire rolled her eyes, already halfway out the room as Lily dragged herself up and sleepily followed. They had shared the huge flat for three years along with Sharon, the rent of living in London was far easier when three incomes went into it. London had been a shared dream as kids, a place where they could all pursue dreams and it had actually worked out okay for all of them. The place was light and airy, enough space for alone time when you wanted it and yet with a communal space that was perfect for girls nights in. It also had three levels although the top was more an attic and Lily had adopted it as a place to work from home.  
Claire was working for a record company, her contacts had come to include several big stars and up and coming bands. She was dating the guitarist of one such band and had introduced the singer to Sharon so now it had become double dating. Sharon worked in publishing, Lily was one of her clients and had achieved some fame with her debut novel which meant an advance to work on the next one. So far there had been more block than writing but it was early days and she knew her friends were more interested in lining her up with a date.  
“Get dressed, you are coming tonight aren’t you?”  
Lily winced, flicking the kettle on and finding a mug as Claire gathered up her coat.  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes! Frankie and Gee are going to be there and they’re bringing Mikey.”  
Claire giggled again at the pout. She had a feeling that when Lily actually saw Mikey she would be thanking her friends for the blind date but getting the notoriously reclusive asshole out in public was always a chore. She waved from the door, sunlight now glinting off the rainbow colours in her hair, already looking forward to seeing Frank again. It had been a whirlwind romance and she wanted more, pleased beyond anything that Sharon had hit it off so well with Gerard. Now all they needed was to sort Lily out.  
“Besides, you need to get out more.”  
Lily gulped down coffee and waved back, a grin crossing her face.  
“Sharon said that too. Fine, you both win.”  
Her friend whooped and slammed the door, Lily ambling back into the kitchen to make another coffee and gather her thoughts. Clearly Sharon must have spent the night elsewhere or she would have been double teamed and Lily had to admit that both her friends paramours were good looking guys. There had been sharing of photos and some very lurid description that bought a smile to her face as she poured cereal and retrieved her laptop.  
There were emails of course, one from Sharon telling her that the date was on and Claire would drag Lily by the ankles if necessary. That one got a smirk and filed as an hour passed in cataloguing and indexing both mails and ideas before Lily stopped and clicked on Google.  
Runswick Bay train crash.  
She frowned, the sun going in as a shiver went up her back. Lily hadn’t intended to, hell the dream was already half forgotten but the words had appeared on the screen anyway and now there seemed to be nothing stopping her from hitting enter. There was a pause as the screen filled up with hits.   
“The Crash of ’92.”  
“Runswick Rail Disaster 1892.”  
“Bridge Tragedy, Train Derails killing 110.”  
Lily stared at the screen, Not for one second had she thought that the dream had mirrored reality. The names had been incidental in her mind, the images more startling and now she really that a cold shiver of something approaching fear. There was a nervous glance around, the familiar kitchen now seeming cavernous and cold as she stared at the headlines, finally clicking on the last.   
It was a newspaper of the day, a pencil sketch showing a demolished viaduct and an article bewailing the loss of life and demanding an enquiry into what had occurred. Lily read on, the bones of the story mirroring her dream as the images seemed to crystalize in her head. It was crazy, a coincidence of something she had to have read surely. The writer in her had often caused vivid dreams but nothing like that and finally she closed the laptop and sat back.   
“They’re fucking right. I really need to get laid.”


	2. Meetings

Music boomed across the cellar as Sharon giggled, Gerard swinging her to the beat.  
He loved it, the UK had turned out to be a goldmine for the band, the new album was going to be cut here that could really make them famous and get them into the music scene proper. Their debut had already been more successful than any of the band apart from Gee could have predicted and now he wanted more.  
That more included the beautiful woman he was dancing with. Sharon was a successful woman in her own right, assured and confident with dark hair and pretty eyes that Gerard thought could see into his soul. He was pressed against her, one hand snaking into his long black hair and the other resting on his ass. Gerard held her tighter against him and smirked over her shoulder at his best buddy Frank.  
There had never been any doubt in Gerard’s mind that Frank would end up with Claire.  
They had met in the offices of the record company not long after the boys had landed. Claire was going to be their liason and it had amused all of them that the minute Frank had set eyes on the wild punk girl there had been lust on the cards. It had been mutual, Ray had declared within half an hour that they may as well fuck and get it over with. That had broken the ice and indeed within a few hours Frank had got himself a date.  
Frank himself was having the time of his life. He and Claire were on the dancefloor too, grinding against each other as the beat picked up and the effects of a few whiskies kicked in. Claire kissed him, as intoxicated by his presence and the heady feeling of what was becoming a passionate relationship. Neither disagreed with Ray, there had been an immediate sexual tension but it was more than that, Frank felt he could talk about anything with her and Claire had filled him on her plans to help them make the best album of their careers so far.  
He smirked back at Gerard as his friend swung close, pointing a finger over at the side of the room.  
“Looks like the plan worked, think my bro is doing just fine.”  
Frank, Claire and Sharon followed his gaze to where Lily and Mikey were sharing a sofa. They were talking animatedly, clearly enjoying each others company and the half bottle of vodka in front of them. Gee was slightly smug, he knew that Mikey had actually read Lily’s book and had soon engineered a meeting once Sharon had revealed that she shared both a flat and a close friendship with the author. His brother might be shy but the rare smile was now shining and Sharon was just as pleased.  
“Thought they would hit it off. Does Lily good to leave the house at least once a millennia.”  
“Reclusive writer huh?”  
“Completely.”  
Frank giggled, pulling Claire over to the sofa as Gerard and Sharon headed for the bar. Lily smirked at her friend, clearly the boy was infatuated from the Mohawk down and it was sort of cute. She had actually begun to enjoy the evening, Mikey had proved to be interesting company and attractive, a thin man with a sweet smile and hazel eyes. They had discussed music and books, his admission on reading her own had made Lily blush.  
“Shove up and pour us a shot.”  
Mikey rolled his eyes, good naturedly punching Frank on the arm.  
“Pour your own Iero.”  
Frank put healthy measure in all the available glasses and talk turned to the album making process and various other topics. Gee and Sharon arrived with more alcohol and soon everyone was more than a little drunk. Mikey pulled Lily onto the dancefloor as the music picked up again and she quickly took the opportunity to hang onto him, both of them feeling more than a little desire. He leant in, lips brushing her neck as he spoke.  
“Wanna get some air?”  
“Sure, lets go find food.”  
He giggled as she winked at him and they headed for the exit, trying to ignore the hoots and catcalls from their friends as they swung open the door and hit the air. It was cold and crisp, nearly midnight and yet the streets still held people and open restaurants along with a few different pubs. Lily and Mikey strolled happily, stopping only to acquaint the young American with real fish and chips before stopping in front of the hulk of HMS Belfast in its spot by on the Thames. The moon was high over Tower Bridge and Lily felt a rush of happiness. Maybe they had been right, getting out and about could only be good and more so if it meant spending time with Mikey.  
“So are you writing now?”  
Lily nodded, looking out over the water.  
“Trying to, a few ideas going around. Luckily I have another 18 months before the publishers want a new book. At least Sharon doesn’t nag me.”  
Mikey smiled, he knew all about the pressures of producing art to a schedule.  
“We have a few months in the studio, this new record company seems cool.”  
“You must play me your stuff.”  
There was a pause before Mikey decided to hell with it and kissed her, a gentle kiss that took breath from both of them. Finally he pulled away and they leant against the railing, his arm around her shoulder.  
“Only if you let me read the new book before anyone else.”  
Lily giggled, feeding him another chip.  
“Maybe I’ll write you in.”  
“Hell yeah, the sexy hero who saves the day.”  
Mikey pulled himself into an approximation of a superhero pose as Lily giggled and finally hugged him again. The hugs turned into more kisses, time passing without either of them noticing before a whistle broke into their thoughts. Gerard arrived beside them, Sharon, Frank and Claire following closely behind. Now both Lily and Mikey looked a little awkward until Claire hugged them both. For a moment everyone seemed to be talking at once.  
“How about back to ours for a drink?”  
Gerard picked Sharon up, the others cheering at her suggestion.  
“Now that’s a plan. And talking off….”  
He refused to say more, both of the other band members in on the plan and also holding out as the girls desperately tried to find out more. There were more cheers when Ray joined them, falling out of a nearby pub and almost falling onto Frank as they walked back towards the city centre and the girls flat.  
“You have to tell us.”  
Gerard just gave them an infuriating smile.  
“I will, just lets get warm first.”  
Frank bounded past, Claire on his back which prompted a one sided piggyback race when Mikey hopped on Ray’s back and tried to join in. Gerard linked arms with Sharon and Lily, a more sedate pace set as they strolled. Lily grinned at him.  
“So now I’m kinda dating your brother, any dirty secrets?”  
Sharon smirked.  
“Well he snores in bed so the other one probably does…”  
“I do not!”  
“You so do.”  
The argument continued into the flat, coats discarded as Mikey fulfilled his promise and set the music to their debut album. Frank and Claire were making coffee, Lily frantically piling notes and folders onto her laptop before shoving it away. Despite herself she had been researching the rail disaster from her nightmare and the last thing she needed was for Mikey to think he was nearly dating a lunatic. They settled down, tired and yet not as Claire poked Frank.  
“So spill it, what’s the big plan.”  
Frank just smiled, pointing to Gee.  
“Spill it buddy.”  
There were now expectant faces all staring at him and Gerard couldn’t resist grinning, swallowing down coffee before staring around at his friends. It was cool, exciting and somehow he just knew it was going to lead on to something great.  
“Well the record company is being real good to us, as you know…”  
He waved a hand to Claire who mock bowed at the somewhat sarcastic applause.  
“They have offered us use of a music studio, remote location with a fabulous house attached for as long as we need it. In Yorkshire actually. So I was thinking….how about you girls come with us.”  
There was a pause, Frank turning to Claire.  
“You’re our liason, makes sense for you to be there.”  
Gerard nodded, looking over to Sharon.  
“And you can work from most anywhere.”  
“And Lily can get inspiration and write.”  
Mikey finished, looking hopefully at the two girls. It somehow made sense and Lily found herself nodding, Claire already agreeing before even Sharon could respond. It sounded amazing, a chance to get away from the city and experience something different. Sharon knew Gee was right, editing only needed a laptop and there was also the chance to get her friend going on a new work that would outsell even the last. For Lily, it was more a chance to escape the nightmares. Fresh country air and remote was good for writing and of course, the opportunity to get to know Mikey better.  
“We are so in, right girls?”  
Claire could already see her friends were nodding and found herself back in Frank’s arms. The record company always felt better when she could keep an eye on the acts and they would have no problems with extra guests. Some of the studio setups were hugely luxurious and again she thanked whatever gods might be watching for letting her meet such amazing guys.   
“We leave in a week or so, will that be okay?”  
“Nothing to stop us. Where is this place?”  
Gerard paused, pulling a piece of paper from his jacket. It listed the name and a basic map, he smoothed it and put it down on the table. Sharon leaned in, her phone in hand and ready to google it. Claire picked up her coffee, Lily and Mikey already a little lost in each other before she turned back at the answer to the question.  
“Its by the sea, little place called Runswick Bay.”


	3. The House

“This place is amazing….”  
Claire put her bags down, Sharon beside her as they surveyed the entrance hall. The boys hadn’t been joking when they said the place was remote, it had taken an hour of driving after the motorway up increasingly small roads until they found the house and studio perched on a hill above the small coastal town. It was clearly Victorian and huge, the entrance hall showing a winding staircase and polished oak floors, light flooding in through stained glass windows.   
“How many rooms?”  
Lily leaned into the nearest room, her face lighting up at the sight of a library. Claire consulted the notes that the record company had provided and then pointed up the impressive staircase.  
“It has five bedrooms, three bathrooms, library, cellar….and three living rooms.”  
“This is gonna be a fun few months.”  
Sharon nodded, passing each of them envelopes that were sitting beneath a full spray of flowers on the table in front of them. She recognised Gee’s handwriting, a smile crossing her face at the note which told her that he had got them the suite on the first floor with views over the bay. Frank and Claire had a suite near the back that looked out on the forest and Lily’s face lit up as she read her own note.  
“He gave us the attic suite. Writing in a garret is a cliché.”  
Claire nudged Sharon, her face mischievous.  
“So you and Mikey are….sharing.”  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t think either of us are saving ourselves for marriage.”  
“He’s probably huge like his brother.”  
Sharon looked slightly smug as they strolled through into the first living room. It was light and airy, a weak winter sun causing myriads of colour through the stained glass.  
“I’ll be sure to let you know.”  
Claire glanced out of the window, looking down the slope of the garden towards the tastefully hidden recording studio. It somehow fitted in despite being a century newer and she could see the boys shifting boxes of equipment from the two vans on the drive. They had come up a day early, the producer and sound guys helping with set up. She turned back, smirking as she produced a bottle of whiskey from her bag.  
“We can compare measurements in the morning. How about we have a drink and explore?”  
They had the giggles by the time they left the kitchen, spreading out around the house. Lily headed for the library, taking in the book lined walls and huge fireplace where the housekeeper had kindly laid an open fire. It was warm and cosy, somehow helping to dispel the anxiety that had settled in the back of her mind since they had agreed to come. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be there and there had been no more nightmares but….still the unease continued.  
“Hey girls, come and look at this.”  
Lily and Sharon followed Claire’s voice to the second large living room at the back of the house. It was filled by comfy sofas, another fireplace and a very decent home studio set up that guaranteed that they would probably spend a lot of time there. One door lead to a small conservatory which seemed filled with ornate greenery but it wasn’t that which Claire was looking at.  
“Happy couple aren’t they?”  
The portrait hung on the wall between two bay windows, a full length depiction of a couple dressed in late Victorian splendour. She was haughty and red haired, the artist had captured cold grey eyes which seemed to bore into the onlooker with a determined stare, He was refined, young like her although it was hard to tell with the mutton chop sideburns and full moustache. He looked a little kinder, dark hair matched his dark suite. The backdrop showed the house itself and the garden, clearly little changed.  
“Probably freaks in the sack though.”  
Lily giggled, trying to ignore the shiver that went up her back as she nudged Claire.  
“Maybe they haunt this place.”  
“You writing a ghost story?”  
She shrugged, Sharon filling their shot glasses again.  
“Maybe. Never tried that before.”  
Claire swallowed down the shot, it was actually a strange picture the more you looked at it and she felt like the eyes were following her as she pointed back towards the hall.   
“Let’s go check out these bedrooms before we spook ourselves.”  
They trooped out, the upstairs was just as sumptuous and comfortable. The main bathroom was large and centred around an original claw footed bath that just screamed for bath bombs and as much bubble bath as could be fitted in without filling the room. To their amusement all the fittings seemed to be original, the old style toilet and chain caused some discussion on hoping the guys had a decent aim before checking out the bedrooms, Sharon almost unbelieving at the room Gerard had picked for them.  
“This place must be worth a fortune.”  
They all stared at the four poster, the distant views of the bay showed a gentle sparkle that could only be described as beautiful. The room was as comfortable as the rest and a delicate shade of purple that matched the drapes and carpet. Claire was excited, intrigued to see what Frank had decided on and she literally ran, followed closely by Sharon and Lily.  
“More than a fortune. Damn, they need to pay me more if they can afford all this.”  
Lily giggled, the alcohol starting to make her head spin.  
“I reckon you’re holding out on us, they gotta be paying you more than you’re admitting.”  
“I fucking wish….wow…”  
Another four poster greeted them, this room a deep turquoise and pale yellow that complimented the climbing honeysuckle on the trellis by the window. The lush greens of the forest behind scaled up the hill where the scudding clouds partly obscured the peak. It was tranquil, an ensuite adding to the luxury. Happily Claire noticed that Frank had semi unpacked in his own haphazard way and it immediately made her want him.  
“So only Lily’s room left.”  
Both women grabbed an arm and dragged Lily into the hall where a smaller staircase led up into the topmost rooms of the house.  
“Won’t be as posh as yours.”  
Sharon shook her head.  
“There’s no way Gee would have picked it if not. There are bedrooms on our level that we haven’t even looked in.”  
“Hopefully it has a Jacuzzi then.”  
Lily grinned and pushed open the door to a room that was something out of a fairytale. Mikey had set her up a laptop on the desk nearest the window that gave a panoramic view of the scenery around them. There was a four poster here too, draped in netting and even an antique dolls house in one corner. It was both a throwback and a touch of luxury, another door leading to an en suite with another claw footed tub.   
“I love it. Damn that man has good taste.”  
The three women clinked their glasses together as male voices could be heard down below. They tottered in that direction, finding all four men in the kitchen grabbing a beer and chatting to the other members of the team. Soon the room was full of chatter and introductions, a tour of the town below agreed upon for the following day and the producer even leaving them with a list of local takeaways even though the kitchen was fully stocked. It seemed the band had the day to settle in, a Saturday and then a Sunday to relax. The hard work would start on the Monday, the girls soon busy arranging work for themselves for the week. Finally the crew took their leave and Gerard suggested a movie before the rest of the unpacking.  
“They are kinda….morose.”  
Frank leaned in, looking at the man in the portrait.  
“How do you even grow sideburns like that.”  
“You should try.”  
Mikey managed to keep his face straight as Ray said he would go get a pen and draw them on. The artist in Gee was more interested in the portrait, somehow fascinated by it. Mikey wasn’t so sure, content to join Lily on the sofa, not noticing that she was purposely avoiding looking at it. Sharon hunted through the films on Netflix, grateful that at least they had modern entertainment.  
“I wonder if we can find out who they are.”  
Eyes turned towards Gee causing him to almost blush, one hand running through his hair.  
“Why?”  
“Aren’t you curious?”  
Lily nodded, unable to deny it.  
“Would be kinda cool.”  
Claire snuggled against Frank, rather more keen to leave that to her friends. She too had noted how the gaze of the painted figures seemed to follow you around the room and decided that the other living room was probably a more comfortable place to be. The conversation turned to music again and by the time pizza was ordered as dusk fell everyone was feeling relaxed and optimistic about their time together.  
Two movies passed, a few more drinks and as the clock struck eleven Ray announced he was calling it a day. They had persuaded him to take the other suite on the middle floor, amused at the self effacing guitarist saying he only needed a single.  
“Treat yourself, enjoy it!”  
Frank nudged him.  
“You might get that sexy ass engineer you were ogling to share it with you.”  
“She’s just a friend!”  
The bickering continued as Frank and Claire followed him upstairs, Sharon and Gee disappearing into the kitchen in search of a nightcap. Mikey kissed Lily’s hair, suddenly a little unsure of just disappearing upstairs with her.  
“I can sleep in the other room…”  
Lily looked up at him.  
“Shut up. I am intent on seducing you so don’t spoil it.”  
He smiled, pulling her up into his arms.  
“Now that’s an idea…”  
Lily kissed him, Mikey taking her hand and leading her towards the door. They turned out the lights, closing the door quietly and calling goodnight to the others as they headed up to the garret room. It was silent, peaceful and Lily loved it, opening the window by the desk enough so that the curtain was lifted by the gentle breeze. All thoughts of her nightmares had left her and she felt relaxed and happy as she watched the stars over the top of the house. Mikey had disappeared to the bathroom and she giggled as she heard him singing softly to himself. She stayed there, not noticing the reflection in the mirror behind her.  
Where a silent woman stood, glaring out from the glass.  
The woman in the picture.


	4. Museums

Gerard grinned, his brother at eight am before coffee was never less than amusing.  
He himself was enjoying the stride down the long hill from the house into town. It was misty, a slight sea fog rolling in from the bay that leant a chill to the air and helped to clear the headache that he had woken with. Even Sharon had commented that Gerard had slept badly, the nightmare that had shaken him somewhat of a mystery to him.  
“You feel better?”  
Gee leant down, kissing her smile.  
“Much better, nightmares suck.”  
“You too huh?”  
Lily kept quiet, a now familiar shiver going up her back as Mikey looked at Gee.  
“I had a weird ass dream, lots of falling and fire.”  
Gerard shrugged.  
“I think I was on a train, there was a whistle.”  
Frank strolled past them, his arm around Claire.  
“I slept like a baby.”  
“You snored like a hog.”  
Lily giggled as he pulled a face at Claire, Ray now catching them up with a grin as they reached the bottom of the hill and ambled along the lane. It was still and peaceful, all of them enjoying the breeze as the first buildings came into view. The town itself was larger than they had thought, people nodding to them as the next twenty minutes were spent trying to figure out on a small map where exactly they were. Before an argument could break out, Sharon pointed them at a café.  
“Coffee deprived Americans….”  
The waitress nodded sagely, pointing them at a window table as Frank collected pamphlets from a display on the side. He spread them out, all of them looking at menus and finally getting together a breakfast order just as the waitress returned with coffee. Both Way brothers instantly revived and soon Gee was reading over Frank’s shoulder.  
“There’s a local museum, fancy a look?”  
The girls nodded, Ray retrieving his camera as Mikey poured a second coffee.  
“Be warmer than a beach walk, does this place have no summer?”  
“Its February Mikes….”  
The younger Way grinned, looking down as Ray spread some more photos out.  
“I found these in the house. Look, they go right back to the 1860’s.”  
Lily shivered, the pictures included the couple from the portrait. If anything the woman looked colder, the poses stiff and unnatural. There were other pictures of the house and gardens, the town itself and the beach beyond. Gerard picked up the picture of the house.  
“Hasn’t changed at all….”  
Frank turned over the picture of the couple, leaning in to read the faded handwriting.  
“Constance and George Manderly, 1891.”  
“She kinda looks like a Constance, uptight as fuck.”  
Sharon giggled as Claire pulled a stern face.  
“No eyeing my ankles George!”  
The waitress waited as they gathered everything up, piling it onto a spare chair as breakfast appeared and soon everyone was full and a little bit more inclined to be interested in sightseeing. More coffee appeared, Gerard turning on the charm as the waitress handed out cups and milk.  
“Is the local museum worth a visit?”  
She blushed, smiling at the handsome man.  
“Its very good, lots of interesting things particularly about the rail disaster. There are walks up there on Sunday afternoons if you’re interested.”  
Lily choked, Mikey patting her back as Sharon chimed in.  
“Rail disaster?”  
“Oh yes Miss, terrible thing at the time. A lot of people died.”  
Sharon nodded slowly, more concerned at how pale Lily had gone. Ray however was more than intrigued, hurrying the others along as they finally finished breakfast, leaving a handsome tip. The sun had come out and it didn’t take long to walk along to a red bricked building on the seafront itself. The museum was basically empty, the man on the till grateful to have any paying customers at all and even more interested to hear that some of the visitors were from across the Atlantic.  
“Are you enjoying your stay?”  
Gerard nodded politely.  
“Yes, we’re recording locally.”  
“Ahh you must be staying at Crease House.”  
Lily smiled, interested now to hear that the place they were staying had a name. The old man nodded sagely, he loved the area and found it most welcome when anyone wished to tap that knowledge. He pointed to one of the show cases.  
“I knew it had to have a name.”  
“Oh yes and quite the history. Built at the height of the rail boom in the 1860’s by the Manderly family. They made their money in running the local colliery at first and then capitalised when the rail road came through here. Got very rich from it and built Crease House.”  
Mikey looked through the glass at the pictures. Much like the ones from the house they showed it and the gardens while others showed family groups and the rail itself. He flashed back to the dream, almost hearing the whistle in his head.  
“Do they still live around here?”  
The proprietor shook his head.  
“No, the last heir was killed in the train crash of 1892. They say his wife went mad with grief, drowned herself in the pond up at the house. After that the company and money were split up among distant relatives. Not that there was much left after the insurance claims. The company hadn’t maintained the old viaduct and that’s what caused the crash.”  
“Wow, that’s terrible.”  
Lily hung back as the others followed the man along to the cases that showed the pictures and artefacts from the disaster. It struck her now that the portrait showed the couple he had been discussing, the haughty woman had loved her man enough to follow him to the grave and it somehow made things both clearer and worse. She had to smile, the others clearly fascinated as the guide recounted the great disaster.  
“There were no survivors, the burning train killed all those that the fall didn’t and in those days it was much harder to get to the scene. The whole area is quite remote and even now people go looking around up there. The steel bridge that replaced the viaduct carries the occasional train but most of the line was shut in the sixties.”  
Gerard stared into the case. There were pictures of the locomotive before the crash and some of the wreck after. More than that someone had retrieved metal parts, clearly twisted by intense heat and now unrecognisable as the cups and tools they had once been. It was both interesting and a little macabre, his face amused as he looked at Frank.  
“Fancy a hike later?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
Mikey put his arm around them both.  
“I’m going back to the house, got a bass line to write. Girls?”  
Sharon nodded, Claire shrugging as she glanced to where Lily had finally joined them.  
“Fancy it?”  
“Sure why not. Need the fresh air.”  
Sharon joined her, linking their arms as they thanked the guide and moved on around the exhibit to the more modern era.  
“Thought you and lover boy might want some alone time.”  
Lily giggled, watching Mikey blow her a kiss.  
“Never come between a man and his instrument. Believe me, there is more than enough time for that attic to get some use.”  
She waved to him and Mikey returned it, leaving his friends behind as he turned back up the hill. In all honesty trekking through the woods with his brother and Frank would mean listening to a whole lot of whining and probably end up with Frank getting carried home by an exasperated Gerard. Adorable though it was, Mikey could do without the earache.  
The walk felt good, his mind alight with possibility about their music and enjoyment that he had Lily to share it with. He hadn’t considered love a possibility on this trip and yet…here it was and he allowed himself to think of asking her to come back to the US with him. It seemed a way off and yet the thought was lodged in his head. He fished in one pocket for the key, the other running through his hair as he decided on a quick bath before heading down to the studio.  
Light poured in through the hallway, the measured ticking of the grandfather clock somehow comforting as Mikey kicked off his boots and climbed the stairs up to the attic. He hummed a melody as he undressed, enjoying the view from the high window and wondering how far his friends had got before grabbing a towel from the linen closet and setting the water running into the enormous tub. He knew Gee had some new ideas and that was what was on his mind as Mikey gratefully lowered himself into the steaming water.  
He didn’t mean to doze but the warmth and somehow the peace in his mind made it inevitable and his eyes got heavy, his mind taking flight. Again Mikey thought of his friends and pictured the forest, the story from the museum in his mind as he thought of trains in the night, steam powered monsters crossing a falling bridge and fire lifting up the sky. Half sitting up, Mikey wiped his hair back, a little unnerved at the images as he glanced about. All remained quiet, the sunlight pouring in and with a self-conscious snort he settled back into the foam.  
Freaking yourself out there kid…  
Ridiculous…..  
He dozed again, calmed until something grabbed his shoulders and all of a sudden, Mikey was under the water. He started to struggle, his eyes blinded by the heat of the spray forcing itself up his nose and down his ears. It was impossible not to want to scream and he spluttered, fighting against the force holding him down. For precious seconds he broke the surface and half screamed before he was forced back down by what felt like incredibly strong hands. In flashes he tried to open his eyes, at first seeing nothing but his own flailing limbs as again he went under.  
Mikey was panicking, the lack of air making his lungs scream and this time when he opened his eyes it was so much worse.  
There was someone holding him down.  
Pale thin arms and hands, the nails almost purple as they dug into the skin of his shoulders.  
Mikey stared through the watery haze at the woman.  
The dead featured pale woman, herself dripping with water and rotten vegetation as she smiled at him with a broken, blackened grin. He knew her from the picture downstairs and the words of the museum manager broke into his oxygen starved mind as the darkness stole in and Mikey passed out.  
“She drowned herself in the pond in the garden….”


	5. Evening

Claire was frozen by the time they got back to the house.  
The hike had been more fun for the boys, the girls soon fed up with being dripped on by foggy branches and sinking perilously into the sponge-like undergrowth. The guys had searched for souvenirs and both Frank and Ray had come back with pockets loaded with bits of metal they were sure were remains from the long ago crash. Gerard had sat on a branch, sketching the scene and helping Sharon pick Lily from puddles twice before she finally insisted they all head home.  
“That was fun.”  
Claire stared at her lover.  
“Glad you enjoyed it. I need a hot bath.”  
“Me too.”  
Lily picked leaves from her hair and wondered if Mikey could be persuaded to join her.  
“Live a little.”  
Gerard smirked, his short friend was clearly on a wind up mission. He stepped aside as Claire swatted at Frank who sprinted ahead of them up the steps and through the front door. The house was warm and inviting, coats and muddy boots shed as they lumbered through the hall and into the kitchen.  
Lily glanced upstairs and yelled a greeting.  
“We’re home! Mikey?”  
There was no response, Gerard hanging up his jacket and slinging and arm around her shoulder. They had got close, the writer in both of them leading to long conversations on plot points and story arc and now his voice was fond.  
“Probably down in the studio.”  
“All this time?”  
“Oh yeah….”  
She giggled, heading back through the kitchen where Sharon had the kettle on and down into the garden. To her surprise as she wandered down the path she saw a tall figure in front of her. Mikey had his back to her, the dark water of the pond in front of him and he didn’t turn as she called his name. Lily put a hand on his shoulder, surprised as he flinched and turned.  
“Mikey, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
Lily frowned, he was pale and shaking so clearly not fine and clearly trying to hide it. Mikey looked blue lipped and she noticed he was wearing nothing under his jacket and his hair was wet. He was also smoking and she forced a smile.  
“Thought you gave up.”  
Mikey tried to smile, his mind still struggling to make sense of what had happened in the bathroom. He had no memory of getting out the bath, only the shadowy memory of the figure holding him and coming to downstairs, soaked and naked.   
“I did. Fell asleep in the bath and freaked myself out.”  
“Well come inside, you’ll catch a chill.”  
He nodded, grateful for her arm around him as they turned back to the house. Lily made sure to pass him one of the heated towels that Claire had retrieved. Mikey was more interested in the coffee, half heartedly listening as Frank regaled him with their escapades and emptied his pockets onto the kitchen table along with Ray’s finds.  
“And these are?”  
“Wreckage!”  
A wry smile escaped Mikey, the colour had returned to his face a little.  
“Well that looks like a bent spoon….”  
“Does not!”  
Frank pouted, Claire kissing him consolingly as Ray looked towards the other end of the house.  
“We should check the library.”  
“I’m heading down to the studio.”  
Gerard gathered up his things, Sharon content to grab both their coffees and her laptop to follow. Claire decided on making food, yelling after her friends that they had an hour or so as Lily grabbed Mikey’s hand and pulled him into the hall. Frank and Ray whizzed past towards the library and she winked at him.  
“Fancy a shower?”  
Mikey smirked, trying to ignore the shiver up his back.  
“I already had a bath…”  
“I know but….”  
He giggled, allowing himself to be pulled up the stairs and towards the main bathroom. He had resolved never to use the attic tub again, his logical mind forcing back the terror and he had almost convinced himself that he had merely been dreaming and stupidly managed to almost drown. Lily was far more interested in getting Mikey naked and warmed up, concerned about his wandering the garden. She leant in, the hot water soon making the room steam as clothes were shed and kisses shared.  
“Mikes….what the fuck?”  
Lily stared over Mikey’s shoulder as he wiped steam from the mirror and saw it too.  
Livid purple bruises on his shoulders.  
Five each side.  
Almost hand prints.  
“I….don’t know.”  
“Did you get in a fight or something?”  
Mikey shook his head, unsure what to say as she turned off the shower. Concern was written all over her face and he found his voice faltering.  
“This is going to sound crazy.”  
“What?”  
“I think a ghost tried to drown me.”  
Lily blinked, a chill going through her as they sat together on the side of the bath. Mikey touched the bruises, wincing at the pain it caused and trying to put it into words.   
“I thought I fell asleep but….one minute all is okay and then something was holding me under the water. I thought I saw someone, a woman but…wrong. I think I passed out but I don’t know because when I came round again I was downstairs. I’m going nuts right? I must have dreamed it.”  
Lily frowned, her mind going back to the recurring dreams that certain members of the party had been having. Her logical mind agreed with him that he must have been dreaming but the bruises were there stark on his skin.  
“Something happened to make those bruises.”  
“I could have fallen. Don’t tell the others, they’ll think I’m crazy.”  
Lily smiled, kissing him gently.  
“You’re not. I dreamed of this place before we even got here. The train crash and everything so maybe the place is haunted.”  
Mikey giggled, hugging her and relieved that she didn’t think he was a loon at least. He leaned into the mirror, checking on the bruises again and deciding that he must have tripped down the stairs or hit the landing.   
“I don’t believe in ghosts.”  
Downstairs a door slammed in response followed by Frank singing which caused more giggling and soon they were in the shower, washing away thoughts and any mention of ghosts. It was good, their relationship had quickly turned more passionate than both of them had thought it would and by the time Claire called for dinner all thoughts of the undead had left them.  
“We found some interesting stuff in the library.”  
Ray showed Gerard the book he was holding, a detailed history of the area.  
“Hey, I’m the writer here. You lot are recording an album tomorrow.”  
Lily giggled as he tossed the book to her and Gerard looked more closely at Mikey. He knew when something was bothering his brother, always had and resolved to ask him about it when they had time. Sharon had found something else down in the recording studio and now smiled smugly at Gerard.  
“We found something too.”  
“If its weird sex toys I don’t want to know.”  
Gerard shook his head at the deadpan comment from Mikey.  
“Nope, an Ouija board….”  
There was a moment of silence before Lily shook her head frantically.  
“Oh fuck no, no way.”  
Frank giggled, Claire joining in with Lily’s protests.  
“I’ve seen those movies. That shit always goes bad and we already know people drowned here.”  
“Oh come on, its just a bit of fun,….”  
Mikey rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah till some poor bastard gets beheaded or something.”  
Sharon poured another glass of wine, more than a little bemused as both Gerard and Frank tried to persuade the others to give it a shot, In truth she was more inclined to go along with Claire and Lily but there was something infectious about the boys enthusiasm.  
“You lot can get possessed but I ain’t touching it.”  
Lily laughed at Ray’s pout and noticed that Mikey had gone pale again. Whatever had happened had clearly spooked him and she couldn’t get the bruises out of her head. They had very much looked like fingerprints and her man was the most level-headed of all of the people around the table. Adding an Ouija board in was just asking for trouble.  
“Maybe you got a point.”  
“Pussies….”  
The argument continued after dinner, the board finally abandoned in the dining room as everyone ignored the washing up in favour of a film. Lily was sleeping on Mikey’s shoulder by the end of it, talk turning to music as the guys retrieved a bottle of brandy and both Claire and Sharon turned in.  
By one everyone was in bed, a winter storm rolling in and causing the windows to rattle. It woke Claire a little before three, the rain on the sill reminding her that the window was open. She sleepily rose to shut it, staring out into the stormy night and watching the trees make the dim studio roof lights dance outside. The forest was dark and just for a second she thought she saw a flaming glow in the distance before it faded and she climbed back in beside Frank. He half murmured, pulling her into his arms and within minutes she was asleep again and falling into a strange dream.  
Outside a train whistle from a bygone age sounded on the metal bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack :)


End file.
